The Princess of the Light and the Prince of the Va
by angelfire918
Summary: A princes force to marry a vampire prince for an alliance with the kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

The Princess of the Light and the Prince of the Vampires

A distressed princess was pacing in her room from hearing that she was engaged to the Demon Vampire Prince Darien. The prince lived in the far north in a castle that no one has ever seen only heard about. The princess, who was known to her court as Serenity but to her family and friends she was known as Serena, Serena was coming of age at 17 years old to be married. People that have met her say that her golden hair shines in the light and her beauty is not just skin deep. Also when looking into her sky blue eyes give off a more enticing look. The people who have seen the demon prince say that describing him is like describing a midnight sky. Darien's ebony hair and storm blue eyes add to his mystic. The prince's age is said to be 21 years old. The reason that princess Serena and prince Darien were going to be married was that Serena's people; the people of the light needed an alliance with the Vampire Kingdom.

Even though she hated the idea of having an arranged marriage without falling in love. The only reason she was doing this was so her people could have peace with the vampires. Also Serena's father was afraid that the Ware Wolf Kingdom would attack them. With the alliance with the Vampires the ware wolfs would not dare attack them because they have a peace treaty with the each other. Serena was wishing that she could marry the man who stole her heart. Little did she know he was the vampire prince that she was going to marry.

Back at Darien's Castle

The castle in which the vampires live is built into mountain; so you can see the top half and the then the castle descends down into the caverns below. Darien was pacing in his room think the same as Serena why do I have to marry this day walker. Even though it will be a great alliance I do not want to marry without being in love with the bride. Instead I want to marry the girl that stole my heart. Darien was thinking back to the time the girl who was on his thoughts a lot the past couple of days had first met.

Flashback

Darien was talking to his generals Jed, Malcolm, Nathan, and Zach. They were at the party because on they were forced by their families and the other to introduced to business associates. When talking to his generals they told him about the princess of the light that she was really pretty and was kind. After a while Darien was getting tired of the dancing and music. He need some air to get away from it all for a little while before he had to come back into the ball. When he was outside he met up with a women that he thought was a vampire goddess. Her skin was frail and regal. The women's dress was black what was most accustomed to a vampire. The women spoke with a soft voice that was as soft as the wind. Darien himself not was not in his usual black clothes was wearing a red over cloak and a dark blue suit clothes that if a shade dark would have been black. Darien spoke to the women in a casual voice that could south a vampire's soul. It seems like she had not heard him speak. Since he thought she was talking to herself. She was talking about how she hated going to parties like these except that the only reason was she was their was because of Mina. When Darien said a hem a little louder this time she whirled around. The woman was surprised that she had company with her outside on the terrace. Darien introduced himself." Hello I'm Darien Shields." Then the women introduced her-self as Serenity Moon but said you can call me Serena all my friends do. Darien took her hand and kissed it. That was the plight thing to when introducing a man to a woman. Serena and Darien started to talk about life and every thing else not telling each what they truly were. Serena thought Darien a day walker an Darien thought Serena a vampire. So they had no reason to think other then their thoughts about the other. Darien said to Serena I think we have been talking for 2 hours, and no one has noticed we are out here so I think we should go back inside, but one at a time so no one can say anything of it. Serena thought about what Darien said and said that that was a good idea.

End Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

A messenger came into the room after Darien had finished his reminiscing about the girl he wanted to be his bride. Darien cool tone said what do you want? The messenger cowering in fright from his prince's cold stare the messenger said your father orders you to see him in his study as soon as possible. Darien just kept staring at the messenger and the messenger said I must continue in my duties goodbye my lords. The messenger backed away from the dangerous looking man to the door and left the room with a click of the door. Darien's generals started to laugh at the messenger's strange persona toward his prince and lord. Darien was still quiet which surprised the general that were his closest friends looked at Darien who was now starring out the window at the full moon. His best friends asked what is wrong with you my prince said the generals. Darien said that it was nothing he was just think about how beautiful the moon looks in the dark night sky with the stars surrounding the moon accentuates its beauty. Then the prince went out the door to find his father in the study as the messenger had told also to avoid a confrontation with his friends the generals. When Darien got to his father's door he knocked and his father's ominous voice said to come into the study. When in the room his father Damien the king of the vampires said I see you are still upset with me for arranging a marriage for you but you are 21 years old and you need an heir to the throne for us to continue our royal line. Darien said nothing to his father but he stared at him. His father said I am sick of this staring contest the princess is coming to the castle to prepare for the wedding to night. The wedding is tonight so get ready and stay in your room till I call for you when the wedding is ready. Darien said fine and stormed out of the study to his room to get prepared to meet his intended bride at the altar under the moonlight, as was the vampire custom to get married. When it was time for the wedding as his father had for told he came and got his son Darien to go to the alter. His bride was standing waiting for him to unite their kingdoms at the alter in her long white dress and heavy whit e veil. After going through the ceremony to see death threats on his fathers face during the service for if he did not marry the princess. Serena was think what am I doing I am in love with some body else also I can not see my husband face how do I know what he looks like through this veil. When the priest to lift his bride's veil told Darien he was surprised to see the beautiful face of the women of his dreams. When the veil was lifted and Serena saw her husband she was the happiest she had been since that day she had first met him at her friend's party. Looking at the shocked faces of their children. Damien and Ken were content at the look happiness on their children's faces. Serena and Darien thought aloud it would not be so bad marrying you prince/princess. When all the shock of revealing the princess to the prince was over the priest announced you may kiss the bride. So Darien kissed his bride with all the love he had for the women in front of him and she did the same. After the kiss had ended the priest asked them to turn around so as to present them to the court as King and Queen. As Darien and Serena were being presented to the court the whole crowd bowed in respect to the new King and Queen of the newly merged Light and Vampire Kingdom. And they lived happily ever after. What happens after the Wedding is another story to be told at a later time.

The End.


End file.
